Warriors: Three Risen
by YoshiRandomlyExplodes
Summary: The fate of four dying clans,are in the paws of three special apprentices. Can they summon what they need to save their loved ones? Sounds cliche, but it's not. I'm using locations from the main warriors series, (fourtrees, the Great Rock, the Moonstone, ect) because those are the locations I am most farmiliar with. Also, people new to the warriors series will know about them.
1. Prologue

The wind blows through the treetops on a very dark night. A lone cat steps out of the shadows into a clearing. He gazes at the moon as the wind ruffles the fur on his tail. The prophecy said it would happen tonight. Where was it? The fate of his clan- and the others -were in the paws of the prophecy. Minutes passed. The leafbare wind nipped and bit at his ears. Just as the cat was about to give up hope, a white she-cat emerged from the trees. Even in the darkness, the moonlight glinted off her fur. She was radiant. Tears formed in the first cat's eyes. The prophecy was true. "Snowrose." He breathed. "Hello, Coalstream." The she-cat pads forwards and touches noses with the black cat. "You have no idea how much I've missed you since-" Snowrose ran her tail along Coalstream's mouth to silence him. "I know, Coal. I've missed you too. I'm here for a different reason. The prophecy…."

The wind blew harder and the image of Snowrose quivered. "I cannot stay much longer. The prophecy says '_When all seems lost, three will rise again.' _It was set into motion. I must leave. Coalstream, I- Don't forget me. I will always be watching. Good Luck." Snowrose blinked regretfully. The wind blew through Coalstream's fur, but Snowrose's fur stayed solid. Coalstream turned and headed for the trees again. He turned back, but his beloved mate was gone. Snowrose's scent still lingered in Coalstream's nose: Flowers, happiness, and the faint scent of the Thunderpath. Coalstream yowled in frustration. The thunderpath had taken her from him. With the moon shining overhead, he raced back to his camp.


	2. Chapter 1

Cinderkit sat in the nursery, watching the light on the dirt floor dance as the trees overhead swayed in the wind. A half-eaten mouse lay on the ground beside her. "Cinderkit, you must finish your mouse." said the kit's mother, Cloverpatch. "I'm not hungry." answered Cinderkit, without looking at her mother. Cloverpatch's tail twitched. "Eat it. You want to be a great Warrior one day, don't you? Big and strong?" "No." said Cinderkit. "I want to be a great warrior one day, little and strong." Cloverpatch padded over to her kit and began to wash her. "Eat. Your. Mouse." she ordered between licks. Cinderkit sweetly gulped down the mouse and grinned at her mother. 'Oh No!" said her mom. "You obeyed me! Are you sick?" the queen asked, repeatedly licking her daughter.

Cinderkit collapsed into a fit of giggles, squirming to avoid her mother's tongue.

Maplekit watched from the clearing. Cinderkit was certainly something else. Maplekit was never one for chaos, but the bright orange ball of fur certainly was. Maplekit padded over to a nice sun patch and sat down. She stretched out, flexing her claws. Her claws were rarely used, in fact, the only time Maplekit could remember using them was when she was playing with Cinderkit and had somehow gotten pinned to a tree. "Things like that tend to happen when you play with her." Maplekit's mother, Rainpatter had advised. Suddenly, Maplekit was jerked out of her thoughts as a large force rocketed into her side. 'Ow, Cinderkit! That hurt!" she said, looking at her energetic friend. "Oops, sorry. Hey, um…..Hey, Maplekit, wanna play?" Maplekit smiled. "Ok, as long as I don't meet with an untimely death like last time." She said standing up. The two friends went over to an open patch of grass and began to play-fight.

"Time out!" panted Maplekit. "I have to catch my breath…" Cinderkit rolled her eyes. "Ok….take your time. We might as well-GAH!" Maplekit had pounced on her friend, pinning her to the floor. "Geez, Maplekit, when did you get fun?" Cinderkit teased. "If I were you, I wouldn't mess with the one who's winning!" yowled Maplekit. "Now now, kits. Aren't you a bit old to be play fighting?" the two kits looked up and saw Missingclaw, a highly respected elder. Maplekit quickly bowed her head in respect. Cinderkit just blinked. "You are six moons old, after all. When will you be made apprentices?" asked the elder. Maplekit's eyes brightened. "That's right! Cinderkit, I meant to tell you, Father hinted that we may be apprenticed today!" she told her friend excitedly. Missingclaw chuckled and walked towards the Great Rock. The clan leader, Coalstar, leapt up on top of it. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the great rock for a clan meeting!" he called. Maplekit excitedly looked at Cinderkit. "It's time!"


	3. Chapter 2

Coalstar looked down at his clan as they assembled under the Great Rock. He looked at his sister Rainpatter , and his daughter Maplekit. He was so proud of her. "Today we have a couple announcements. Leafbare is coming soon, and our hunting patrol this morning reported that there was less prey caught today than lately." Worried murmuring rippled through the crowd. "Also, Woodstripe reported scenting Shadowclan on our side of the border. I will need some cats for a patrol after this clan meeting. Oakgrass and Sandpaw, along with Heatherfire, you can go.

"Also, the Gathering is coming up soon. I'm deciding who gets to go, and should let those cats know by tomorrow at nightfall. Now, for something very special. Something two certain kits have been waiting for." All the cats turned to look at Maplekit and Cinderkit. Cindertkit looked proud and strutted to the top of the Great Rock, followed by a nervous Maplekit. Coalstar looked down at Cinderkit and could tell she would train very well. Her black fur would be handy for camouflage and fighting at night. He remembered giving her the "Cinder" prefix for her jet-black fur, and flame-orange eyes. He began to recite the ancient words.

"Cinderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Riverblossom. I hope Riverblossom will pass down all she knows on to you." Cinderpaw looked down at his subjects and found Riverblossom. She was a small blue cream who was the mother of Cedarpool, a newly appointed warrior.. Riverblossom looked surprised, and slowly walked to the top of the Great Rock. Coalstar addressed Riverblossom with dignity:

"Riverblossom, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Junipersky, and you have shown yourself to be stealthy and clever. You will be the mentor of Cinderpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cinderpaw." Coalstar stepped back to allow Cinderpaw and Riverblossom to touch noses. Cinderpaw eagerly stretched out and met Riverblossom gratefully. The two cats stepped down and sat below the Great Rock. Cinderpaw saw her friend looking nervously at her father as he prepared to make her an apprentice. "Daddy, I-" she began quietly. "Hush, Maplekit." He hissed.

"Maplekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Maplepaw. Your mentor will be Heatherfire. I hope Heatherpaw will pass down all she knows on to you." Heatherfire was an orange cat with brown feet, resembling plants on fire, hence the name Heatherfire. She confidently strolled to the top of the Great Rock and stared at the cowering Maplepaw. Coalstar didn't seem to notice.  
"Heatherfire, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Shorttooth, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and strong. You will be the mentor of Maplepaw, and I expect you to pass on everything you know to Maplepaw." Coalstar stated. Heatherfire touched noses with her apprentice gruffly. Maplepaw seemed disappointed for reasons Cinderpaw couldn't imagine. Was it because of the mentor she got? Heatherfire was strict, but she wasn't necessarily mean. Why would Coalstar pick out a bad mentor for his own daughter? Maybe Maplepaw was disappointed because she was made a Warrior, but why would that be disappointing? As Coalstar dismissed the Clan Meeting and the cats dispersed, Cinderpaw waited to talk to her friend, but Maplepaw had been dragged away by her new mentor.


	4. Chapter 3

That evening Maplepaw and Cinderpaw met each other at the fresh kill pile. "So how was your day?" Maplepaw asked, taking a vole off the pile. "Fine. Riverblossom is really nice, she's just shy. We might go out hunting tomorrow. How was your day?" answered Cinderpaw. Maplepaw sat down and began to eat her vole. "Ugh. I don't know if I like Heatherfire very much. She's so strict, and we didn't do anything fun. She had me give the Elders a speech on the Warrior Code. I'm barely even an apprentice yet!" she grumbled. Cinderpaw had selected a sparrow to eat. "I'm sorry. It's only the first day. It will get better, I promise it will. It has to." She assured. Maplepaw sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." The rest of the meal was silent.

It soon grew dark, since Leafbare was coming quickly and the days got shorter. The young cats headed towards the nursery, and were surprised to see their nests empty. "Where's mom?" asked Cinderpaw. "Cinderpaw! Maplepaw! What are you doing?" the two cats turned around to see Cinderpaw's father and the clan deputy, Woodstripe, staring at them. "You are apprentices now remember? You sleep in the Apprentice den. Rainpatter and Cloverpatch went back to the Warrior's Den this morning." he said. "Oh yeah." Said Cinderpaw. The apprentice den was new to them, and they peered in cautiously.

Inside were the other apprentices, Thunderpaw and Sandpaw. "Hey Thunderpaw!" said Cinderpaw, barreling into him. The two cats fought on the floor for a few seconds until Thunderpaw stood up panting. "How-is-she-so-good?-She's-only-a-new-apprentice!" Cinderpaw beamed. "Raw female strength, that's what!" Sandpaw and Thunderpaw burst out laughing. "Sure! And I'm a Weasel!" laughed Sandpaw. "Cats! Go to sleep! It's nearly moonhigh!" yelled Shortooth, passing the apprentice den on his way to the Elder's den. Sandpaw grumbled something about mouse-brained elders as he settled down to sleep. Thunderpaw sat down next to him. There were two empty nests that Cinderpaw and Maplepaw occupied. Soon, they fell asleep.

That night, Maplepaw tossed and turned, but didn't wake up. She dreamed she was standing in a meadow with a large lake. She looked into the lake to get a drink and noticed her reflection. It was of a cat just like her, but orange and white with dark stripes. The cat copied every move Maplepaw made, like it was a normal reflection. Suddenly, the reflection said, "I know you!" Maplepaw yowled with surprise and woke up with a start.

"Wow…that was weird. It's like that cat knew me…and she looked really familiar…" Maplepaw whispered. She got up and left the Apprentice Den and walked into Mosswing's den. Mosswing was the clan medicine cat, whose job was to cure any injured cat's ailments. Mosswing was asleep, so Maplepaw prodded the sleeping medicine cat with her paw. "Huh?" she asked drowsily. "Mosswing, I had a strange dream." Maplepaw said anxiously. Mosswing woke right up. "Well, that's what I'm here for. What happened?" she said. Maplepaw recounted the strange dream to Mosswing. When she was done, Mosswing was deep in thought.

"Hmmm….Well, I haven't had any dreams like that myself, and nothing has happened to explain anything, but I will ask Starclan if they know anything." She said. "Ok. Thank you Mosswing." Maplepaw said, standing up. "Would you like anything to help you sleep?" Mosswing asked, going over to her carefully organized collection of herbs. "I have some Chamomile…oh! And poppy seeds! Would you like some Poppy Seeds?" she asked. Maplepaw sighed gratefully. "Yes, please." She chewed the Poppy Seeds Mosswing handed her. "Thanks again, Mosswing." She said, heading out.

Maplepaw really admired Mosswing. She was so knowledgeable about everything, and cared about everyone. She was Maplepaw's role model. Maplepaw was always fascinated by how different herbs could do different things, and longed to know more about them. Maplepaw thought learning to help cats was much better than learning to fight them. If only her father had made her the Medicine cat apprentice…but Maplepaw knew that the Medicine Cat herself had to ask the clan leader, and Maplepaw couldn't possibly ask. Maplepaw pictured herself running to an injured cat on a battlefield with leaves in her mouth, then healing the cat so he could keep fighting. Maplepaw smiled as she settled herself in her nest. _Wouldn't that be something_.


	5. Chapter 4

Cinderpaw woke up and stretched, then looked around the den. _Where am I? Oh yeah. I'm an apprentice now!_ She walked out of her den into the clearing. The fresh kill pile was empty, and the morning hunters were about to go off searching to fill it. She spotted Riverblossom at the base of the Great Rock talking to Cloverpatch. Cinderpaw ran over, and greeted them. "Hello, Cinderpaw. Are you ready to go hunting?" asked Riverblossom. "Of course I am! Let's go!" Cinderpaw yowled. "Hang on, now. Not yet, we have to wait for the other apprentices." Said Riverblossom. Thunderpaw was watching them from across the clearing with his mentor Icefrost. When he saw Cinderpaw spot him he quickly turned away. _Wierdo._ Cinderpaw thought.

Sandpaw was grudgingly cleaning out the Elder's Den while his mentor, Oakgrass, watched. "He insulted Grayspirit." Cloverpatch explained. "Said he had too many ticks and droppings. Well who can help with that? He can." Cinderpaw saw Maplepaw slink out of the den and over to Heatherfire. The older cat seemed to scold Maplepaw when she got over to her. Cinderpaw was tempted to run over to her and bite Heatherfire's tail. Hard. "Come on, Cinderpaw. Let's go." Riverblossom said, leading her apprentice through the tunnel and out into the forest.

"I'm going to teach you the basics of hunting. Now, what do you smell?" Riverblossom asked. Cinderpaw sniffed the air. "I smell you, and I smell me. Oh! And something yummy…" Riverblossom smiled "That's squirrel. Can you tell where it's coming from?" "Um. Over there I think." Said Cinderpaw, motioning with her tail. "That's right. The squirrel is in just the right spot where we can smell him, but he can smell us. Now let me show you the hunter's crouch." Riverblossom said, crouching low to the ground and padding slowly towards the squirrel. The squirrel realized too late that he was being hunted, and was swiftly killed by Riverblossom. "That was great!" said Cinderpaw excitedly.

Maplepaw was watching Heatherpaw stalk a squirrel on the ground. _Oh dear. I hope the squirrel gets away safely… _Maplepaw thought. However, Heatherfire pounced on the squirrel and killed it. Maplpaw gagged. _I will never be able to commit murder, even of a squirrel._ She thought. "Now you try." Said Heatherfire sharply. Maplepaw scented a squirrel over in the underbrush. _Oh no…._ thought poor Maplepaw. She gulped and turned to her mentor. "Now?" she asked "Yes! Get it before it leaves!" Maplepaw had no idea what to do. Spare the poor squirrel…or face the wrath of Heatherfire. Maplepaw heard Cinderpaw laughing close by. Without thinking, the young apprentice bolted towards her friend's voice, leaving her mentor screaming her name behind her.

Cinderpaw was practicing her Hunting Crouch when Riverblossom cleared her throught. "That's great, Cinderpaw. Now, stay here. I have to go and, um, 'Mark my Territory' if you will." Cinderpaw laughed. "That's fine. Have fun!" she called to her mentor's retreating back. Cinderpaw looked up at the trees overhead, and saw a squirrel on a branch. _Wouldn't Riverblossom be proud if I caught a squirrel on my own!_ Cinderpaw slyly climbed up the tree trunk and crouched behind the squirrel. The branch wobbled under her weight, and the squirrel leapt across to another tree. "Fox-Dung!" Cinderpaw cursed, causing the tree branch to wobble and break.

Cinderpaw groaned and got up, glad that nobody had seen. Suddenly, claws pierced her back as a cat bowled her over. An orange striped cat clawed and bit, but Cinderpaw could tell it had had no training. Eventually, the cat collapsed on the floor panting. Cinderpaw looked at the cat as it's chest heaved. She didn't recognize it, but it did have a strange resemblance to Maplepaw. The cat was really skinny, and it's ears were curled back, unlike any cat's she had ever seen before. The cat stood up and hissed at Cinderpaw. "What are you doing hunting in my territory?"


	6. Chapter 5

Your territory? This is Thunderclan territory! Rogues don't have their own territories!" Cinderpaw spat at the strange cat with the curled ears. The cat curled her lip, looking miffed. "How dare you call me a rogue! My name is Mango, and I am the ruler of the forest!" she screeched. "Ruler of the Forest! Starclan rules the forest and the rest of the clan territories! Now go home, before I unleash my intense warrior training on you!" Cinderpaw shouted, but suddenly remembered that all she knew was how to act like she was hunting. "I have no idea what a Starclan is, or a warrior, or a clan, but I'm trying to enjoy my potty break, thank you very much. This could be the last time my housefolk let me out for a while…." Mango trailed of, cringing. Cinderpaw blinked. Housefolk? That was a kittypet word. The fierce cat in front of her was a _kittypet?_

Suddenly another cat streaked out of the trees and skidded to a stop behind Cinderpaw. "How dare you set foot on my territory! I'll-" "Oh shut up, Mango." Said Cinderpaw, turning to the cat who had just collapsed panting on the forest floor. It was Maplepaw. "Maplepaw, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training with Heatherfire?" she asked. "That's the thing. See, she wanted me to catch a squirrel, but I couldn't do it!" Maplepaw cried. "Aw, that's ok. It takes practice. I just had an epic fail myself…." Said Cinderpaw, glancing at the broken tree branch at her paws. "No, not like that. I couldn't as an, I couldn't bring myself to kill it." Maplepaw whimpered. "Oh… Well, Maplepaw, You eat squirrels and birds and things every day. It's no different." Cinderpaw consoled. "Yes it is! When I'm eating the animal it's already dead. I'm not taking a life, in fact, I always thank the animal for sacrificing its life to feed me. If I can't hunt I'll never be a warrior…"

Cinderpaw stared sadly at her downcast friend. Mango cleared her throat. "Hi, yeah, sorry but if I wanted to watch drama I could look at me housefolk's picturebox. It's all they ever seem to do anyway." Maplepaw lifted her head up. "Who's this?" "I am Mango, Ruler of the Fo-" "Mango! Shut your mousehole!" Cinderpaw snapped. "Just some kittypet I found. When Riverblossom comes back I'll turn it in." Suddenly, there was a crashing in the bracken behind the cats and Maplepaw cringed, expecting Heatherfire. Riverblossom burst through the trees, a vole hanging limply in her jaws. "Oh Cinderpaw, you should have seen me! I mean, you should have seen me catch the vole, not do my business. Great teaching material. Again, talking about the vole thing." Riverblossom laughed, but trailed off when she saw the two other cats. "Maplepaw, why aren't you with Heatherfire? Who's the cat with the ears?" Cinderpaw explained everything to her mentor. "Hmmm…" Riverblossom hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know what to do about Mango, let's just take her to Coalstar. As for you," she said, turning to Maplepaw. 'I do not want to be you when Heatherfire finds you. Come on, let's head back to camp."

Riverblossom led the three young cats through the forest back to the camp. Mango kept screaming about how "the Ruler of the Forest cannot be held hostage!" and other obscenities. Finally, the group returned to the camp. Some elders sharing tongues by the fresh kill pile looked up sharply when Riverblossom dropped the vole in the pile. Mango's screaming alerted many cats who peered curiously out of their dens. Coalstar came out of his den too, and Heatherfire followed. Cinderpaw felt Maplepaw tense. "Who is this?" Coalstar asked, examining Mango, who curled her lip at him. "Some kittypet that Cinderpaw found, keeps calling herself Ruler of the forest. I call her a loon." Riverblossom explained. Coalstar knelt down. "Why were you in the forest and not in your twoleg den?"

Mango perked up at the prospect of speaking some more. "My housefolk let me into the backyard to use the potty, and I smelled mouse, so I ran off to chase it. I haven't eaten in a couple days because all my housefolk do are look at their picturebox." She explained. Coalstar leaned in towards Riverblossom. "What's a picturebox?" he whispered out the side of his mouth. "No idea." "What about a potty?" Riverblossom whispered something into Coalstar's ear. "Oh!" he exclaimed, realizing what it was. Mango eyed the fresh kill pile hungrily. Coalstar noticed and spoke up. "I will never turn down a cat in need, especially when we have so much extra food. Help yourself." He said. Mango ran towards the fresh kill pile and began to devour a mouse.

Coalstar chuckled and turned to his daughter, his face suddenly stern. "I named you Maple because you were the color of leaves just before leafbare. Now, it seems that the Maple leaf blew away from its tree." He said nodding towards Heatherfire. "Tell me, why was today so windy?" Maplepaw was obviously the only one who understood her father's metaphor, because she did not participate in the questioning glance the other cats shot at each other. "Well, you see father…I can't….I can't …..I….." Maplepaw suddenly began to wail, and bolted into the apprentice den. Her father stared after her. "Oh dear." muttered Rainpatter, padding up beside her mate.

Mango returned with sparrow feathers sticking out of her mouth. "Yum, this is much better than the food I got every other week back home." She said. Rainpatter looked shocked. "My dear, every other week? No wonder you are so skinny!" Mango licked her lips and muttered "I hate back home." Coalstar looked at his mate, then at the feeble orange cat, then the apprentice den. "Hmmm, well I suppose you can stay for tonight, but tomorrow I will have someone escort you back to Twolegplace, is that understood?" Mango nodded, feathers landing in the dirt. Cinderpaw led Mango into the apprentice den and showed her to an empty nest beside the one Maplepaw was curled up in, sleeping. "You can sleep here tonight, Mango. Mango? Mango!" she shouted . "Huh, what? Oh, yeah, thanks Cinderpaw. I just saw something outside and….got sidetracked." Cinderpaw looked in the direction Mango had been staring. All she saw was Sandpaw inspecting an Elder's fur. Cinderpelt shrugged and left the den.

She grabbed a squirrel and sat beside Thunderpaw to eat. "Hey." She said. Thunderpaw looked surprised that she sat with him. "Uh, hey." They sat in silence as Cinderpaw gobbled down her food. "So, how was your day?" Thunderpaw asked, trying to start a conversation. "Weird. Do you know what a potty is?" Thunderpaw burst into a fit of giggles, but shook his head no. Cinderpaw once again called him a weirdo. After she finished her meal she padded into the Apprentice den and settled down to sleep.

Maplpaw tossed and turned as she dreamed. She was in the air, looking down on the thunderpath. A much younger Coalstar was sitting on one end, and a beautiful white she-cat was sitting on the other side with two kits. "Are you ready, Coalstream?" she asked, picking up one of her kits. Coalstar-or Coalstream at the time nodded. The white she-cat bolted across the thunderpath and set down the kit. Maplepaw thought the brown kit looked familiar, but couldn't think of where she had seen him. The she-cat began to cross the thunderpath again, but when she was halfway to the other end, a horrible noise Maplepaw had only heard from a distance started up. The two grown cats yowled simultaneously, then Maplepaw woke up with a start. Mango slept soundly next to her, and Cinderpelt on the other side. "It's just a dream." Maplepaw said. "Only medicine cats and their apprentices get dreams from Starclan. Nothing to stress over…."


	7. Chapter 6

Cinderpaw was dreaming of running through the forest chasing a mouse. Suddenly the mouse turned around and bared its teeth, catching Cinderpaw off guard. She skidded to a stop as the mouse ran up her legs and began jumping up and down on her shoulder. "Hey. Hey. Hey. You, cat. Get up. Get up, Cat." It squeaked. Cinderpaw groaned and opened her eyes sleepily. Mango was batting at her shoulder. "What do you want?" Cinderpaw muttered. Mango flexed her claws and hissed. "That bossy black cat wants you and your friend to walk me home. He said it's good Warrior training. Whatever." Mango said. Cinderpaw got up and noticed Maplepaw staring at them from the entrance to the den. "Are we ready?" she asked, setting down a pile of herbs. "What the heck is that?" asked Mango. "Traveling Herbs. They give you energy." The small brown cat said, eating one. Mango bounded over and greedily ate one. Her face contorted in disgust. "This tastes like Mouse bile!" Cinderpaw could not help bristling at the new cat's rudeness. Still, she choked down her own helping of herbs.

The three cats marched towards the gorse tunnel and ran into Woodstripe as he came back in. "Where are you three headed?" he asked. "We are taking Mango home, daddy." Cinderpaw purred at the prospect of having an important job to do. "Well, do you have supervision? We can't let you wander about alone. You two are extremely valuable to the clan you know." Woodstripe said and Maplepaw and Cinderpaw purred. "How about I come with you?" Woodstripe offered. "Ok, just don't get in the way." Said Cinderpaw, marching out of the camp. Her friends followed, rolling their eyes. Mango seemed rather quiet the whole way to Twolegplace. Maplepaw fell back to check on her. "What's up?" she asked. "Nothing. I just really liked staying in the camp. Your life seems much better than mine. You always have food and excitement. I get food rarely and the most excitement I have ever gotten is when my Housefolk locked me out of their den and I spent the night outside." Maplepaw sighed with sympathy for this cat.

"We're here, everycat. Mango, is this your place?" Woodstripe asked, looking up at a twoleg fence. Mango shook her head. "No, but I know my way home from here." She said, walking away towards the fence. Suddenly she stopped and looked back. 'Thanks for everything." She said, as if this was her first time thanking anyone. The cats nodded at the curled-eared cat as she leaped onto the fence and trotted away. Woodstripe led the way back to the camp with the two young apprentices trailing behind him. "I feel bad for Mango." Maplepaw said. "Why?" asked Cinderpaw. "She was mean." "Yes, but she is neglected by her twolegs. She was obviously happy with us." Maplepaw said. Cinderpaw agreed thoughtfully. "Yes, but an order's an order. Your dad said to take her home, so we had to." Woodstripe grunted from up ahead. "Come on she-cats. We're almost home."

The next day, Cinderpaw and Maplepaw were training together in the training hollow. "Come on, Maplepaw! Take her out! Take her out!" shouted Heatherfire. Maplepaw and Cinderpaw were practicing fighting, and Cinderpaw was winning by far. "Come on Maplepaw, at least pretend to hit me!" whispered Cinderpaw as she bowled her friend over. "I'm a lover not a fighter! Even pretending to hit you would kill me!" Maplepaw hissed in frustration. "Halt!" shouted Heatherfire. "Take a break. Riverblossom and I have to get back to camp because we're on patrol today. You guys keep practicing." She said. Soon, the two warriors were out of sight. Maplepaw sat down and wailed. "I HATE THIS!" she shouted. "I know, I know. I hate that you hate it. Just-" Cinderpaw was cut off by another wail. "Ok, Maplepaw. Calm down." Cinderpaw sighed. "That wasn't me." Said Maplepaw.

Both cats shrieked as an orange cat rolled into the clearing. "Mango! What are you doing here?" asked Maplepaw. "You're not going to believe this! My housefolk are gone!" she shouted as she knelt in the dirt. "Gone? What do you mean?" asked Cinderpaw, shocked. "Well, yesterday when Woodstripe dropped me off I thought I knew where I was, but it turned out that I didn't. When I finally made it back to my Housefolk's nest, they were gone. The thing in the front yard that they ride in was gone, and all the stuff inside was gone. I have nowhere to go!" Mango cried. Maplepaw and Cinderpaw couldn't believe their friend's words. "We have to bring you back to the camp! Daddy will know what to do." Said Maplepaw, running off towards the camp. A yowl sounded from the direction she ran off in. "Maplepaw!" shouted Mango, running towards the yowl. Maplepaw was sitting on the floor, licking her left front paw. "Are you ok?" asked Mango. "I'm fine. I just wrenched a claw. I have to be more careful next time." Cinderpaw helped her friend back to the camp and into Mosswing's den.

"What happened here?" the medicine cat asked. "Nothing much. I just wrenched a claw in my paw." Maplepaw mewed, wincing as she sat down and held out her paw. Mosswing nodded knowingly and went over to her store of herbs and other remedies. "I need to administer some-" "Comfrey Root, right Mosswing?" asked Maplepaw. Mosswing gazed at her curiously. "Yes! How did you know?" she inquired. Maplepaw smiled. "Well, I sometimes watch you treat other cats. You're amazing at it!" Mosswing purred. "Why, thanks Maplepaw. That's very kind of you to say. Now, can you tell me what to do?" Maplepaw stared at the roots thoughtfully. "Do you chew them?" she asked. "Yes!" said Mosswing. "Very good! You're a regular medicine cat, Maplepaw." The medicine cat chewed the roots, then rubbed the poultice onto Maplepaw's claw. "There! Good as new." She meowed triumphantly. The three cats thanked Mosswing and headed towards Coalstar's den.

Maplepaw poked her head through the curtain of lichen covering the entrance. "Father? Are you in here?" she called. 'Yes, Maplepaw. What is it?" Maplepaw went into the den and beckoned Cinderpaw and Mango to follow. Coalstar was sitting in his nest and looked like he had been asleep. "What is Mango doing here? Woodstripe informed me that you had brought her home!"he said, standing up. "We did, but she showed up today saying that her housefolk had left." Maplepaw explained. "Left? So they are completely gone?" Coalstar asked Mango. "Not a trace of them, sir." Mango assured. Coalstar nodded and ran to the lichen curtain. "Woodstripe! Could you come here?" he called.

Woodstripe entered the Den and looked at Mango confusedly. "What are you doing here?" Coalstar addressed his deputy sharply, saying," She is here because her housefolk are gone. Get a patrol together and go see if this is true. Mango, can you tell Woodstripe anything that would help him find your place?" Mango nodded. "Yes, the fence around my place was brown, but the ones on either side are white. Also, there is an upside-down Crowfood-can. Is that enough information?" she asked. "It should be. I'll get Leaffall and Cedarpool to come on the patrol." Woodstripe said. Coalstar nodded. "Very good." He turned to Mango. "You will just have to stay here for now. If it is true that your housefolk are gone, you will have to stay permanently. However, if this is a trick, you must go back to them, and stay with them. Is that understood?" Mango nodded. "Understood, sir." She led her friends out of the den.

"So, tonight I guess you should sleep in the Apprentice den again." Cindarpaw said, leading her new friend in that direction. "You haven't met Thunderpaw or Sandpaw yet, they were on night patrol when you were here." Maplepaw explained. "Is Sandpaw the ginger cat with the green eyes?" Mango asked. "Yes. Why? Have you met him?" asked Cinderpaw. Mango blushed. "No. I've only seen him from far away. He's…um…" "A jerk." Spat Cinderpaw. Maplepaw chuckled. "He just likes you, Cinderpaw. So does Thunderpaw, have you noticed him constantly staring at you?" Cinderpaw blinked. "Really? I thought when he stared at me he was just being weird. Do you really think he likes me?" she asked, turning around to where Thunderpaw was gazing at her. He quickly turned around. "Of course! Anybody with eyes can see that!" chimed in Mango.

After the evening meal, Woodstripe's patrol returned. Coalstar talked with Woodstripe, then leapt onto the Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" he called. All the cats of Thunderclan slunk out of dens and over to the base of the Highrock. A few noticed Mango, and shot questioning glances at each other. "Cats of Thunderclan, some of you may have noticed an unfamiliar face. That is a kittypet that took refuge here recently, but when we sent her home, she returned saying her twolegs had left. I sent Woodstripe on patrol to find out if that was true, and he said it was." Murmurs rippled throughout the clan and mango could feel many eyes on her.

"So, we cannot let her be homeless, and I can tell that she will be very beneficial to us, so I'm letting her stay in the clan." Coalstar finished. Many angry yowls sounded at once. Junipersky, and elder said," We cannot let her in! She isn't clanborn! If she has nowhere to go, let her be a rogue!" many cats yowled agreements. Another elder, Shortooth piped up. "Yeah! And on top of that, Leafbare is almost here, and we barely have enough food to get by! We don't need another mouth to feed!" More cats began hissing and yowling, but a bold warrior, Leaffall, raised her voice above the rest. "That may be true, but think of all the cats who weren't clanborn. Firestar, cloudtail,-" "SCOURGE!" shouted Shortooth. The yowling was almost too much to bear, and Mango sprang onto the Highrock.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted, and every cat was silenced, including Shorttooth. "I don't know who you think I am, or what I would do to your clan if you let me in, so I will tell you! I'm Mango, and I am not a rogue, I'm a cat who hates being a kittypet! I would do anything for this clan, even if you don't want me in it. I have friends here! The only friend I had when I was a kittypet was a goldfish, and eventually I ate him, but that's beside the point! What I'm saying is, I need to be let into the clan! I don't care what you think of me, but I would rather die that live on my own again! Please, I need to stay here." Mango sobbed, leaping down from the highrock.

The cats of the clan sat in stunned silence, until Cinderpaw let out a supportive yowl. Maplepaw joined in, followed by Thunderpaw, Mosswing, Cloverpatch, and Rainpatter, and finally Sandpaw who yelled, "Let Mango stay!" The rest of the cats, except for Shorttooth, eventually supported Mango. Finally, they calmed down enough for Coalstar to speak. "It seems that it is settled. Mango can stay." The clan cheered, and Mango beamed, leaping onto the Highrock to touch noses with her new leader.


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating anything lately. My dad's security system shut me out of Fan so I couldn't update, even though I wanted to. But the n I got a laptop, so I am now free to supply my readers (you) with new chapters to warriors, and the Wizard of Mario. So now, without farther ado, Chapter 7 of Warriors: Three Rising!_

Mango feasted on some quail, enjoying her friends- and new clanmates- company. Already, the somewhat familiar forest seemed like home. It was a different kind of home- a better home. One that didn't smell like crowfood. Mango was already priding herself with her Warrior Slang. Cinderpaw was very giggly and kept glancing at Thunderpaw nervously. "What are you waiting for?" Mango had asked. "Just go talk to him." "Yeah!" agreed Maplepaw. "You guys used to talk all the time!" Cinderpaw shuffled her fiery orange tipped paws. "That was before, you know, I knew that he liked me." Maplepaw and Mango rolled their eyes.

At the entrance to the Leader's Den, Coalstar was watching his newest apprentice. There was a strange type of concern in his face. Rainpatter walked up to her mate and brushed his shoulder with her tail thoughtfully. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked, looking at Mango as well. "Yes, but It's impossible. There is no way that could be her." Coalstar said, rather defensively. "But what if it is her? She looks just like her…..Maybe" Rainpatter began, but was cut short by Coalstar. "Rainpatter, listen to me! I was there! I saw Snowr-….I saw it happen. It's not her. There is no way the other kit could have made it. You know what mother always said, 'Memory is the best proof.'" Rainpatter sighed. "OK, Coalstar. Mother also said, 'Seeing isn't always believing.' Tell me, how many orange striped curled eared cats do you think there are nearby? Maybe it's her. But you could be right, it might not be her. I just want you to open up to the idea that Mango may be your-" "THAT IS ENOUGH RAINPATTER! Snowrose's death is still fresh in my mind, and I don't need you making it worse with this nonsense! Now, go bother someone else for a while." Coalstar stomped back into his den, leaving Rainpatter in the quickly fading light. "Oh dear." She sighed, retreating to the Warrior's den.

_Oooooh suspense! Now, some of you may be thinking, "Doesn't the leader's mate stay in the leader's den?" Good observation! Did you also notice how Coalstar and Rainpatter talked about their mother as being one cat? Hmm… the pieces of Mango's past may be falling into place for some of you. That's all for this chapter, I have to update the Wizard of Mario now. Feel free to check that fic out too, if you haven't yet. J_


	9. Chapter 8

_ Alright you guys, sorry I haven't updated, I got lazy, with Christmas and stuff. Anyway, this is the long anticipated conclusion of Warriors: three risen part one. There will be a part two to the conclusion, but if you want the next book in the Warriors: three risen series, you have to review these chapters. I check the traffic graphs and I see that you guys read the stories, but I would like to see what you think. So please take the time to review when you are done reading this chapter. Thanks. J_

Coalstar had a very strange dream that night. His nosed twitched when it was enveloped in the scent once again. _Her_ scent. "Coal. Coal, look at me." The voice said softly, but urgently. Coalstar saw Snowrose at the base of the Highrock, her tail wrapped around her paws. "Snowrose! Why have you come to me?" he asked. Snowrose sighed. "It's just like you toms to be so persistent. Open your eyes, my darling." She said, amusement in her blue eyes. "What are you speaking of?" Coalstar asked with a confused shake of his head. With a _mrrow_ of laughter, Snowrose hopped down and touched noses with her former mate. "Our daughter lives….both of them…" her image began to fade once more. Coalstar was always hit with a pang of sadness every time she left. It was like she was dying all over again. "Snow, don't leave just yet! Is it true? Is-" "Oh for Starclan's sake, Coalstar! I've got to go! Yellowfang needs to get in to talk to someone. I'll see you later, ok?" Snowrose meowed. Coalstar nodded his head baffled, as Snowrose vanished.

Coalstar got up stiffly, shook bits of grass from his nest off his back and walked out into the center of the camp. He headed towards Mosswing's den, for poppy seeds or moral support, he didn't know. Luckily, the medicine cat was still awake when he walked in. "Oh, hello Coalstar. How may I help you?" Coalstar sat down and looked at Mosswing as she sorted her herbs, waiting for him to reply. _She reminds me of Maplepaw. In fact, they seem to be around each other much more lately._ "I had a dream." Coalstar stated simply. Mosswing raised an eyebrow." From Starclan?" the clan leader nodded. "Most definitely." Mosswing sat down and looked at Coalstar, waiting for him to tell her the story. "Do you remember Snowrose?" Coalstar started. "The Shadowclan warrior that was killed on the Thunderpath? Yes, why?" Mosswing looked suspicious, and Coalstar was worried that he had made a mistake in confiding in her. He hung his head and pawed at the ground sheepishly. "Well, we…..we were mates." Mosswing did not look surprised. "I kind of expected it, the way she suddenly kitted and nobody knew who the father was. I knew it was you because I heard her tell you at her last Gathering. Don't worry though, I'm the only one who knows. Besides your sister of course." Coalstar nodded. "Yes, Rainpatter was a big help in raising Maplepaw…she raised her as if she was her own…."

"And that's what everybody thought, that Maplepaw was her own. Nobody knew you two were siblings, because you were not from the same father. Rainpatter's father was Branchpelt, and your father was Sparrownose." Mosswing nodded, as she told Coalstar his own story. "Why are you telling me this? I already knew it." Coalstar shook his head. "Actually, no, you don't know everything. The truth is…Snow and I had two kits. One never-" Coalstar was cut off by a small mew from the entryway. Maplepaw was crouching in the shadows, a look of hurt and confusion in her eyes. "Oh no…." Mosswing breathed, feeling deep sympathy for the young cat who had just found out that her whole life had been a lie. Coalstar straightened up and beckoned his daughter to him. However, Maplepaw turned and ran back towards her den.

_I hope there were some of you out there who didn't see this coming. Stay on the edge of your seat, because Part Two of the Book 1 finale is coming up. And then, book 2, which will have much more of a plot, (I'm thinking…Escapees from the Forest where No Light Shines…or whatever it's called.) Remember, please review, I know you hear it everywhere, and some of you are just like, "Meh, it doesn't matter if I review, cuz it's not like I get a prize or anything." Well….be that way then. Lol. Seriously, I know you guys are out there, so quit pretending your not! I mean, if you went to school without pants on, you would want someone to tell you right? On the other hand, if someone was gonna gie you a million dollars for your bracelet, you'd wanna know that, too. You know, let me just stop making bad metaphors and let you guys review already. (Cuz I know you will) Ok, byez! _


End file.
